


Office Romance

by YukiNoKarasu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiNoKarasu/pseuds/YukiNoKarasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo has an assistant Crocodile just can't keep his hands off. WARNING: AU! CrocodilexOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Romance

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I'm posting up here, hopefully you people will like it, anyway, please comment! :)

“Never have I ever had sex.“ She said confidently as the rest of the room stared at her. Nami was the first to speak.

“Seriously?“ The other's just nodded in agreement. I mean, it was pretty unbelievable, however, Anna looked deathly serious. She just shrugged at their shocked faces.

“Yeah.“ Nami scoffed as a dark looked crossed her face.

“This doesn’t leave this room, got it!” Anna just blinked, confused with the whole situation.

Let me explain briefly. Anna was dragged to another  girl's night out by her roommate and best friend, Nico Robin, so now she was stuck here, in a room with, Nami, Vivi, Hancock, Sonia, Bonney, and couple other's not to forget the culprit, Robin.

To get the boring night started Nami suggested a drinking game, _Never have I ever_. Anna thought it was a bit childish, but went along anyway. She was a bit shy about the whole thing, but the others assured her that whatever was said tonight wouldn't leave this room so she grew a bit more comfortable. When the turn finally came to her she just blurred out the first thing that came to mind, her little secret. She had never had sex, not that it bothered her in the slightest. However, for some reason, whenever people found out they would act shocked so Anna avoided telling it to anybody, only Robin knew.

The blue eyed and the dark haired woman was the first to chuckle causing Anna to purse her lips at her in a childish manner before sticking her tongue out.  She was doing it to hide the obvious blush tainting her pale cheeks.

_Great, way to embarrass myself. Again…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

 “That was fun.” Chuckled the black haired beauty, but Anna could only snort.

“For you maybe, you didn’t get embarrassed in front of everybody. Now people will definitely avoid me.” Robin just laughed at her misfortune.

“Now, now, that isn’t such a bad thing, it’s just surprising, is all.” Anna just stared at her.

“Surprising, how so? I mean, I’m not necessarily attractive like you, or beautiful like Vivi, or sexy like Nami. I’m just me, boring, plain, me.” Robin shook her head.

“It’s not that, fufufufuf.” Anna just shook her head before raising a single brow.

“Oh, really? Then per say, what is it that’s so surprising about it?” The other woman just shook her head laughing as they sat in front of the now muted TV.

“ Nothing.” The orange haired woman didn’t buy it.

“Nothing? Then why was Nami so set about keeping it a secret? Besides, my sex life is none of your people’s business anyway.” Robin just smiled, clearly amused.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

 “I can’t believe it!” Said the brown eyed woman in frustration, Robin just smiled, but the others looked plainly annoyed. Hancock was the first to speak. Thankfully Anna wasn’t here, otherwise they could never have this conversation.

“I think we could have guessed that one. She isn’t nearly as beautiful as me.” Sonia just smiled while everybody else rolled their eyes. So much for Hancock’s help. Nami glared slightly at the table before speaking.

“Oh please, this isn’t about that! It’s about my bet! I need that money! Damn it, I knew we could get a confession out of her, but not that one! I really thought they had a thing going!” This time it was Vivi who spoke up.

“Anybody care to fill me in?” Nami blinked slowly as she realized her friend really had no idea what they were talking about. Robin however, beat her to the explanation turning to the pretty blue haired woman.

“Ah, yes, that’s right, you weren’t there. You see there is this rumour in the office that Mr. Crocodile and Anna have a thing for each other. Nami was sure they were an item, however it would appear she was wrong after all. In contrary to her Mr. Doflamingo didn’t believe it and bet money that Anna actually didn’t like Crocodile at all. So, for the past week Nami was trying to collect evidence that Crocodile and Anna had a thing, however, you heard what she said yesterday.” Nami huffed angrily, but Vivi only blinked.

“But, that doesn’t mean that they aren’t in a relationship, though I thought that was taboo here, I mean relationships between co-workers.” Robin chuckled.

“Fufufufuf, true, but only if they work closely together, Anna works under Doflamingo so technically she doesn’t have much to do with Crocodile.” Vivi nodded taking in the information.

“I see.”She still didn’t look really sure. “Anyway, I was going to say that they could still be in a relationship, they don’t have to have sex if they are in one.” Vivi suggested.

Nami snorted. “Yeah, right! A guy like Crocodile, without sex? No way! Ah, Robin, you are Crocodile’s assistant AND Anna’s friend! You ought to know something.” She said pointing an accusing finger towards the woman. Robin just smiled.

“I do, however, she never said she liked him.” Nami groaned as she put her face in her hands.

“Great, I’m so done! I should have never made that bet! After all Anna works for Doflamingo! He would know if she liked Crocodile, after all he and Crocodile are friends!” Robin gave her a small shrug her smile never fading.

“Ah, there she is!” Said the dark haired woman as all eyes turned towards the corridor Anna was passing through, a bunch of paper stacked in her hands.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Anna was grumbling, typical Doflamingo, she wasn’t a freakin’ deliverer! She was his personal assistant! Not that the man cared or anything! He enjoyed making her life as miserable as possible, at least during work, not that it was any better at home either. Ah, she really didn’t have much of an enjoyable life at all. Ah, if it weren’t for the fact that most the time he sent her to deliver something for Crocodile she would have thrown the damn papers at his face each time, but the fact that she could have an excuse to go and see that sexy, ….. eh, I mean, Crocodile, was enough a reason to keep her mouth shut. Well, that and the fact that she needed the money.

But come on, this time he over did it! The stack was freakin’ huge and could barely see where she was walking. And then of course as she thought that, yes! She bumped into the person she least expected, Crocodile himself!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Crocodile huffed as he rounded the corner. Just his luck that he was stuck working closely with that big bird with no fashion sense! And now he had to get the papers himself?! What was that man thinking, then again if Robin was at her working place for once maybe he wouldn’t have to make the walk himself! If it wasn’t for the fact that Robin saved him more than once he would have fired her a long time ago! She was always of doing what she wanted! Like now, he could bet she was off having a chat somewhere instead of actually doing work!

And then, just to him luck he bumped into somebody sending a bunch of papers scattering to the floor, thankfully he managed to catch himself before he fell, what he can’t say about the person who bumped into him.

“I’m so sorry!” He looked down only to look eyes with Doflamingo’s little assistant, Anna. Crocodile wanted to groan out loud. Just his luck! Of all people it had to be her! He swore Doflamingo send her to him office every time on purpose just to torture him. She was too damn cute, with her damn tight pencil skirt that showed of her legs and … No, he won’t go down that road again!

So, instead of apologising or even helping her he gave her a slight glare before passing her to go to Doflamingo’s office, he needed to have a serious conversation with that man!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

 “Watch where you’re going!”

Anna felt like crying but she held it in. Alright, perhaps this whole Crocodile thing was one sided. Every time she came to him office she would get glared at, the man just couldn’t seem to stand her. At first he had been nice, but then something changed at he would just glare at her and tell her off every chance he got!

Ana sighed as she gathered the papers. “Need help?” She looked up only to lock gazed with a smiling Robin.  
She forced a small smile on her face. “Sure!” She glanced over her shoulder briefly gazing at the corner Crocodile disappeared into.

_Just my luck, the guy I like won’t even give me the time of day!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

 “Fuffuffuffuffuffu, Now, now Crocodile, why would I set you up?” Said the blonde man teasingly. The man sitting across from his didn’t look nearly as amused, he actually looked deathly serious.

“You know exactly why? That little assistant of yours, you know I can’t stand her, yet you insist that I discuss thing with her.” The other man shrugged an amused smile on his face.

Doflamingo pushed his glasses up before swinging his legs onto his deck putting a finger to his chin. “Really? I could have sworn you like the girl or rather woman. Either was she _is_ my personal assistant. I can’t discuss every single thing with you, that’s why she is here.” He explained teasingly. Crocodile just glared.

“Tell me, Croco-man, can you not stand her because you _like_ her?” He asked shortly giving a pointed stare at the man. Crocodile sighed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

“Alright, explain!”

Robin rounded up everybody during lunch since Anna decided to leave early with the excuse that she was feeling sick. Of course, everybody that saw could tell it was because of Crocodile and her embarrassing herself. Anyway, Robin decided to tell the girls the situation.

“Alright, the thing is this. Crocodile really likes Anna, that’s why he is such a jerk to her.” Nami raised a brow.

“That’s stupid, if he likes her why be so mean?” Robin smiled.

“You didn’t let me finish. Anyway, he is mean because he can’t contain himself. You remember that he used to be nice to her, right Nami?” The ginger nodded.

“Yeah, what happened to that anyway?” Robin chuckled.

“You also remember that she used to wear those hideous suits, right?” Nami snorted rolling her delicate brown eyes.

“Oh, don’t remind me.” Robin nodded.

“Well, after you gave her that make over, let’s say he started noticing this he didn’t before, if you catch my drift.” Nami’s eyebrows shoot up, not that the others weren’t surprised.

“Well, that’s a twist of events.” Said Sonia as the others nodded. Hancock was about to make a comment when the poor unsuspecting Luffy passed by.

“Guys, have you seen Zorro, I think he got lost again.” Said the teen as he looked round for his friend. Hancock stared at him before she realized her chance.

“Oi, Luffy, I will help you look for him.” She offered blushing and smiling. He gave her a huge grin in return, not suspecting her feeling at all, but then again, when did he ever?

“Really, thanks so much Hammock!” She blushed and squealed while looking away.

“It’s Hancock…” She mumbled quietly not looking at him, her face as red as a tomato. Luffy just grinned grabbing her hand and starting to drag her off.

“Come on Hammock, he could be anywhere right now!” He said, Hancock just swooned way too focused on their hands to correct him about her name this time.

The others just shook their heads before going back to the conversation.

“Anyway, where were we, ah yes, so he does like her?” Said Nami already plotting a plan in her head. “But, we don’t know if she likes him back! He has been so mean to her there is no way she likes him back!” Said the girl already mopping about the lost bet.

Robin shook her head. “Well, there is actually something I wanted to show you.” She said pulling out a file before opening it and handing the content to Nami. The woman looked over the first paper her eyebrows shooting up. The others looked over Nami’s shoulder to get a look too.

Drawings, lots of drawing, all of which showed Crocodile in various posses, from smoking to just reading files. Nami carefully put them down before glancing at Robin.

“What did you have in mind?” Robin chuckled before a shadow loomed over her. The others looked up to spot none other than Doflamingo. He gave them a grin before making Nami an offer she could not refuse.

“How about we make a deal?” Nami eyed him suspiciously.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

“Robin, I _really_ don’t feel like going out!” And Anna really didn’t feel like that, she felt more like getting a bucket of ice cream a spoon, sit in front of the TV and watch romance movies.

Great, now she was acting like he broke up with her! This wasn’t healthy, perhaps Robin was right. “Fine, but I don’t see what they are doing here!” She all but yelled pointing at the mob of girl gathered in the living room. “Can’t they get ready at their own houses?”

Bonney snorted. “We are here because of you, stupid!” Anna restrained from kicking her, she never liked that girl. Way too snotty for her own good.

“She is right, now come on, I will do your make-up and Hancock got you a dress” Anna groaned.

“If that is all, couldn’t have just the two of you have come instead of the whole _pack_?” She asked as everybody got a giant sweat drop on the back of their heads. She did have a point.

Anna just sighed, figures they would overdo things.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Oh, I’m _not_ wearing _that!_ ” Yelled Anna as she pointed accusingly at the way to short dress. It was a Chinese dress, like the one Hancock wore only with short sleeves and it only reached her mid tight, well, at least it covered the bust well, though it was awfully tight. It was a pretty midnight blue colour causing Anna’s blue eyes to stand out more. Still, it was too short!

Nami shoot her a glare. “You’re wearing it!” Anna sighed.

“Alright, I can live with the dress, but what about the damn underwear?!” She shouted as she pointed at the lacy stuff laying on her bed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

 “Alright, I’m here, I’m not having fun, but I’m here.” She said annoyed as she gazed round the club. Robin merely chuckled.

“Now, now, we are just trying to help, here, why don’t you drink thing and enjoy?” Said the woman pressing a cocktail in her hands before disappearing into the crowd. Anna just shook her head.

“Great, now what?” She mumbled as she leaned on the counter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Crocodile did not know what to think, first the damn bird drags him off to the club practically begging him to go, then just abounds him as soon as they get there? What the hell was wrong with him? Then again, maybe he ought to learn to ignore the damn man more.

Still as he was left alone Crocodile couldn’t help but think about what Doflamingo had said previously today.

_“Tell me, Croco-man, can you not stand her because you **like** her?” He asked shortly giving a pointed stare at the man. Crocodile sighed._

_“Of course not, where did you get that stupid idea from?” Doflamingo chuckled, but what he said next shocked Crocodile slightly._

_“Oh good, then that means I win the bet. You see, I bet that you and Anna really weren’t in a relationship as most the stuff thinks. Besides, with your rotten attitude why would she like you anyway? I’m sure she hates you because of how you treat her, I mean, I’m bad. I will admit that much, but not even I’m that much of a bastard.”_

“Damn bird.” Mumbled the man as he moved towards the bar. He sat down and was greeted by the familiar face of Portgas D Ace who merely nodded at him already knowing what to get him.

“Man, my life sucks.” Slurred a voice next to him. Crocodile slowly turned round only to make a double check, so he was sure he wasn’t seeing things. There next to him was none other than Anna, glaring down at an empty glass, her cheeks rosy indicating that she may be a bit under the influence, and she probably didn’t even notice him, without looking up at him she continued.

“I mean, my boss is an ass, taking sick pleasure in making me embarrass myself. Today he made me deliver some paper. It’s not that I care, but then I had to bump into _him._ That damn man, won’t even look at me if it isn’t to glare and the only times he speaks to me is to insult me.” He flinches slightly. Damn, he didn’t even realize he was _that_ bad. Damn bird was right, he was a bastard. “And you know what the worst part is?”

He remained silent watching her as she scrunched up her eyebrows concentrating her gaze on the bottom of the glass. “I can’t stop fucking thinking about him!” She snapped as his eyes widened slightly. _What?_

She shrugged as she turned her head away from here. “I mean, he is just so damn infuriating and yet, all I can think about is that damn voice of him, even if it is to insult me. And his eyes.” She groaned slightly closing her eyes. Now his body grew tense, he really had _no_ idea about all this. He wanted her to tell her everything, but yet he wanted to turn her around and kiss her, but his body would do neither, he just remained stone still watching her.

“He just thinks he is so damn hot, with that scar and hook making him appear all damn mysterious and dangerous. I mean you would have to blind not to notice that body even if it’s clad in a suit. Ugh, he just frustrates me. I mean he started hating me for no reason at all! All I did was start wearing skirt and all of a sudden he treats me like dirt, what’s his problem!? Am I ugly or something?!”

He just stared. Was she really feeling like that? Ugly? Like hell she was! It was more the fact that those damn skirts were the reason he couldn’t think straight! Whenever she walked by swinging her damn hips… His eyes slowly trailed down her form, noting her dress for the first time. He sucked in a sharp breath, great this thing was even shorter, at least the pencil skirts reached her knees, this thing barely reached her mid tight. He swallowed as his eyes landed on her chest, that dress was way too damn tight!

She sighed bringing his attention back to her face.

“Damn, look at me, how pathetic, here I am complaining about my life to a stranger while probably slightly drunk. Pathetic.” She spat before turning to look at him only for her glazed over eyes to widen as she got a good look at him.

“Mr. Crocodile!” She exclaimed, but he still remained silent not really believing he just heard her say all that.

Anna on the other hand, even though drunk still had enough mind left to know that this was bad, really bad. Shit, she and her damn big mouth. Wait, screw that! This was all Robin’s fault, why couldn’t she have left her stay at home and mop! No, she had to drag her to a damn club only for her to blur out her feeling to the man who hated her, yet she liked him, for some strange and absurd reason. Maybe she did need some professional help, maybe then she wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place!

“I’m just gonna go n-now…” She stammered as she sat up to go and leave only to feel him grab her arm. Her face turned red as her eyes met his.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

“My money.” Demanded Nami as she stretched her arm out waiting. Doflamingo snapped his fingers before a man beside him took out an envelope handing it over to the woman. Nami happily took it counting over the money.

Truth be told, Doflamingo really didn’t care about the money, as long as this was going to work it was worth it. That damn Crocodile has been miserable for so long, as long as it cheered him up a bit… Well, what are friends for; beside he couldn’t wait to tease him about this!

“Oi, Robin, wasn’t it?” The beautiful dark haired woman nodded as he smirked. “Do you really think this will work? I mean, we don’t even know if they will meet.” Robin just waved him off with a chuckle.

“I wouldn’t worry about it! It already took care of itself.” She said pointing down to the bar where Crocodile and Anna were locking lips. Doflamingo came up beside her to lean on the railing of the second level of the club and followed her gaze before smirking.

“Well, he sure doesn’t waste time, fuffuffuffuffuffuffu…”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Anna really didn’t know how she found herself in this position; then again, she really couldn’t care less at the moment.

Her more logical side, which was toned down because f the alcohol was telling her how wrong this was and that she would regret it in the morning, this was only because she was drunk, however her other side, the more wild one brought out by the alcohol didn’t give a damn, enjoying his hot mouth on her neck as he bit and lick making her moan his name.

Currently the were at his house, or rather mansion, sitting in the spacious living room on the couch an open bottle of vine on the table beside them, but they both couldn’t care less about the vine now.

“Crocodile.” She moaned hotly as his mouth covered her neck. He groaned before taking her left leg with his right hand and swinging it over his lap so that she was now sitting on it, straddling him. His mouth quickly found hers as the continued making out on the couch.

Her hands were knotted in his hair tousling and messing it up, not that either cared. The arm with the hook was slung over her waist while his right hand explored her back, running up and down it.

Carefully his hand went to the zipped on her back pulling it down. When she didn’t protest he pulled it all the way down before letting go and running his hand over her bare flesh casing her breathing to hitch, breaking the kiss.

“Crocodile.” She said carefully staring at his with those big blue eyes. He nearly groaned when she moved her hand from his head only to fumble with the buttons of his dress shirt. Once she had it unbuttoned she slipped it of his shoulder but let it stay there as she ran her hand along his hard chest.

He took the lead again pulling her dress forward so that he could free her chest from it. She helped him by slipping it from her arms down so that it was polled on her waist. His gaze immediately fell on her black lacy bra. As hot as she looked in it, it had to go. So wasting no time his hand went along her back to unclasp it, once done he ripped it from her body tossing it aside. Suddenly feeling exposed, Anna covered her chest her face growing even a darker shade of red. Crocodile would have none of it through.

He moved her arms form her chest with his one hand as he took in the sight. After taking in her exposed breast his eyes travelled back to met hers only to see an uncertain look in her eyes. Was she going to stop him now? Damn, he was way _too_ much into it to stop now.

“What’s the matter?” He asked, his tune huskier then usual from his arousal. Not expecting him to speak she lowered her gaze only for it to fall on his exposed chest which didn’t help much.

“I-I-I…” Crocodile sighed before putting a hand under her chin pulling her head up so he could met her eyes.

“You want me to stop?” He asked shortly, though the prospect of stopping now wasn’t all too trilling. But, he never forced himself on a woman that just wasn’t right.

Embarrassed Anna shook her head no. Even though relieved that he didn’t have to stop, it still left him confused as to while she was suddenly so shy.

“Then, what’s the matter?” He watched her as she took a deep breath before speaking.

“I- I’m a… I’m a virgin.” His mind went blank for a second. Of all the things she could have said, he did not expect her to say _that._

“A virgin?” He didn’t mean for it to sound like a question, but it seemed pretty fucking unbelievable to him. Sure he was _slightly_ older then her, but she was no teenager either.

He watched as she nodded, a dark blush tainting her cheeks. She looked away not knowing what exactly to do now. I mean, she wasn’t the kind of girl to have a one night stand, especially not with a guy she actually knew and liked.

“I-I can’t do t-this.” She stuttered trying to climb out of his lap only for a hand to stop her. Her gaze fell back to his eyes, those damn dark eyes of his!

“Please.” She whispered feeling weak and pathetic. He wouldn’t have it through.

“Why?” It was a simple question, but the answer was so damn complicated. Why? Really, why shouldn’t she? Isn’t this what she wanted all along? Like a fantasy come true? No, not like this at least.

Tears swelled up in her eyes threatening to fall which caught him of guard. What was he supposed to do now? He really felt like the bad guy in the situation and he didn’t even do anything! He sighed brushing some lose strands of hair behind her ear.

She stiffened at the contact before looking over his face. She didn’t know exactly what compelled her to lean in and kiss him, but she did it. This kiss was different than the ones before, it was slower and gentler, meant to be enjoyed, full of her unspoken emotions. When they broke free she leaned her forehead against his, just staring into his eyes.

“I’m scared.” She said softly as he gazed into her eyes curiously.

“Of what?” She bit her lip out of a nervous habit before she moved away from his covering her chest with her arms.

“I-I don’t do one night stands.” Part of him wanted to roll his eyes. Obviously she didn’t since she was a virgin! The other wanted to say something, anything to reassure her. Instead he just pulled her face back to his kissing her when the broke free again he spoke.

“Who said this was a nigh night stand?” Her face flushed as she buried it in the crock of his neck.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Things got heated quickly so Crocodile deemed it the best to carry her to his bedroom instead. Once upstairs he gently tossed her onto the bed before climbing on top of her wasting no time in lying his mouth over hers.

Their tongues engaging in a battle of dominance in which Crocodile quickly got the upper hand moving his tongue all over her mouth making her moan in pleasure.

Anna was truly in a haze, she didn’t know how to react to she just tangled her hands in his smooth dark hair tugging on it occasionally. He seemed to like it though as he growled each time kissing her even harder than before.

His mouth soon left her as he trailed kiss from her mouth over her jaw line down to her neck. There he stopped for a while enjoying the little gasps and moans she made as he sucked on her sensitive spot. After he was satisfied with his work there he moved his mouth lower till he came just above the curve of her right breast. Her breathing hitched when after only a moment of hesitation he moved his mouth even liver taking on of her nipples into his mouth gently sucking licking and occasionally biting on it. She couldn’t help the loud moans that escaped her throat as she arched her back giving him even better access to her chest.

As he was busy working her right breast with his mouth his right hand found her other breast gently massaging it. Her hands were tightly knotted in his hair half pulling half pushing him down. She didn’t know what she wanted, but the sensation he was causing was so painfully delicious that she didn’t want him to ever stop.

As much as he enjoyed her perfectly round breast he longed for something more, it was calling to him and he couldn’t prolong it any more. Carefully he let go of her chest moving away to removed his shirt and pant before he helped her slide down her dress along her legs to reveal her black lacy panties. Let’s say he enjoyed the sight a lot.

Anna had no time to be embarrassed as his mouth quickly found hers engaging her in new battle for dominance, this time he let her explore his mouth which she fully used in her advantage. Her hands were gliding along his rock hard chest enjoying the feeling of the muscles tightening under her touch. Crocodile groaned as her hands slid lower until it reached the waistband of his boxers. She stopped a bit not exactly sure what to do at this point.

Taking back the lead, Crocodile quickly pushed her flush against the bed before slowly sliding her already wet panties down to reveal the place no other man has ever seen. Anna’s first instinct was to cover herself, not really comfortable with being so exposed in front of him. However, Crocodile quickly noticed this and stopped her hands from moving. He gently took his hook and slid the smooth side from her chest down between her breasts, lower till his was just above her wet core.

The cold metal was so delicious against her skin; she couldn’t help but let a gasp of pleasure escape her lips. Her breath hitched when the hook stopped just millimetres above her sex.

It was strange, but this was what she has been dreaming about ever since she laid eyes on this man. He was so damn dark and mysterious, yet sexy and dangerous. Just irresistible in her eyes. Many times she would get wet just thinking about him, doing thing to her, and here she was now, in the position she had dreamed about so much.

Without warning he slid the hook lower till it was placed between her slit causing her to gasp and twitch from the shock. The hook was just barely touching her clitoris yet she was twitching with pleasure, even though he wasn’t even moving the damn thing! She moaned loudly her head moving from side to side, her mind drawing a blank.

Crocodile couldn’t help but feel smug about this. She was practically withering from pleasure beneath him. This has been one of his fantasies for a long time now. The first time he had the pleasure of seeing her in one of those damn tight skirts, showing of her endless legs he couldn’t help but imagine having those legs wrapped round his waist while he was mercilessly trusting into her.

After a while he removed the hook which was now wet with her juices only to replaced it with his moth!

“Ah, Crocodile!” She yelled as her hand went to grip the back of his head which was buried between her legs. His tongue slid between her wet folds and found her entrance slowly moving inside.

Anna twitched and gasped, her mind was white and she didn’t know what to do, the pleasure was just too much, sure she had please herself before, but nothing ever came close to _this_! Beads of sweat were rolling down her face and body as his hot tongue explored her wet depths. Her head was tossing and she was moaning deeply.

Meanwhile Crocodile couldn’t help but admire how tight she was round his tongue, he couldn’t wait to bury himself deep within her, fucking her senseless. He groaned against her core causing her to buckle her hips into him, causing him to bury his tongue even deeper. He placed a finger upon her swollen bud and began rubbing it mercilessly until her inner walls clamped down tightly over his tongue as she cried out her release.

“Crocodile!” She yelled just before she came. Glazed over blues watched as he rose up and removed his boxers, releasing his long, hard, thick length. He was so huge and somewhere deep in her cloudy mind she wondered how he planned on fitting that huge thing inside her. The fact that she was a virgin never once made itself known and quite frankly at the moment she couldn't think anyway.

Once he was fully naked he climbed back on top of her before guiding his length towards her entrance. He watched her, still in a daze from her release, not really realizing what was going on round her. He pressed himself in, working slowly at first, but then without warning he buried himself fully inside her breaking through her barrier. She had cried out in pain, closed her eyes tightly and gripped the bed sheets in her fists. Crocodile didn’t move, just laid his mouth over hers to try and take her mouth of off his length inside her.

He found it to be pure torture, she was so damn tight! He could barely contain himself, yet he remained still, his tongue exploring her mouth, making sure to memories every inch of it. Slowly Anna could feel the pain fading and her hips, on their own accord moved upwards to meet his. That was enough of an invitation Crocodile needed to beginning trust into her, listening to her moan and gasp, his name leaving her lips over and over again.

“Oh, Crocodile, please!” She panted as she felt her body begin to tighten in ready for her impending release. He heard her and increased his speed as he felt his own release coming soon.

Not long after that did he feel her walls tightening against him and soon after that she came crying his name from her lips. He groaned as he released himself inside her both of the dropping on the bed from exhaustion. He carefully removed himself from her, listening as she moaned from the friction before she closed her eyes. Not too soon after did her breathing even out signalizing she had fallen asleep. Crocodile smirked to himself.

Damn this all, he wouldn’t let this one go any time soon, if at all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Anna, are you alright, you aren’t sick or anything, you weren’t at work yesterday.” She glanced at the worried looking mob of girls at her desk before smiling and shaking her head.

“I’m fine, really. No need to worry, I just had a headache and decided to stay at home.” She said shortly hoping Robin would cover for her.

“Sure you did…” Mumbled Nami teasingly before all girls scrambled away when Doflamingo called her to his office. She sighed pushing herself from her desk waving goodbye to the girls before she entered the man’s office.

“Ah, Anna, take those papers to Crocodile.” He said pointing to the large stack of files on his desk. Her eyes grew huge. HE was kidding, right?

“Well?” He said raised a brow as a sadistic smile made its way across his face. Anna restrains the urge to glare at him as she picked up the papers barely balancing them before she carefully started walking out of the office.

She grumbled all the way to Crocodile’s office, being greeted at the door by a smiling Robin. She threw her a fake smile thanking her for opening the door for her before she entered the man’s office. The stack was too damn high for her to see where she was going, but thankfully she had walked this route so many times she could find her way blindfolded. So when she finally managed to set the papers down she squealed when she felt a hand come round her waist. Turning round she was greeted by a smirking Crocodile.

“Mr. Crocodile.” She exclaimed blushing. He snorted.

“Mr.? Do I have to fuck you again for you to realize we are over formalities?” He asked causing her blush to deepen. He smirked when she fumbled with her hands trying to push his arm away.

“We are at work.” She said simply as if that was supposed to change anything. He just shrugged.

“I don’t see the problem.” She hit his arm down casting her gaze but not before he caught sight of her red face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Baby 5, get those papers to Boa Hancock.” The woman in question raised her brow.

“Don’t you usually send Anna to do that? Where is she anyway, you send her with those papers over an hour ago.” Said the woman, confusion clouding her expression. Doflamingo restrained from laughing as he cleared his throat.

“That’s really none of your business, now of you go.” He said and once she was out of sight broke out laughing before he dialled Crocodile’s number only to have Robin answer it.

“Can I have my assistant back?” He asked sarcastically only to receiver a chuckled in response.

“I’m afraid Mr. Crocodile and Anna didn’t feel well and decided to leave early.” Doflamingo sighed before smiling.

He was so going to enjoy teasing the man once he stopped fucking his assistant every time they saw each other.

“Eh, whatever.”

 

 

 


End file.
